Boys Don't Cry
by Ada Ross
Summary: Entonces lo escuchó. El gemido roto, el sollozo que precedía a las lágrimas. Chris/Jill, post-RE5.


**Título:** Boys Don't Cry.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Resident Evil.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Chris/Jill.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 1488.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> post-RE5, con spoilers del final.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> escrito para Amanda Beicker en umbrella-es.

* * *

><p>Hacía aproximadamente cinco horas que habían llegado al campamento más cercano de la BSAA. Estaban rodeados por rocas de varios metros de altura, cobijados del sol bajo la capa protectora que creaban los árboles más cercanos. La aldea más cercana estaba a varios kilómetros en coche; pero el campamento bullía como un caldero, repleto de agentes, médicos y ayudantes. Todo el mundo parecía ocupado transmitiendo las noticias de la llegada en helicóptero de Chris y Sheva, corrían de arriba abajo con los transmisores y teléfonos, haciendo llamadas a las otras bases cercanas y a los altos mandos. El campamento, en algún momento un sitio casi deshabitado, hervía de actividad. El crepúsculo ya asomaba por el horizonte, y la luz del sol teñía de rojo todo el paisaje que había frente a ellos.<p>

Jill descansaba dentro de una de las tiendas. Tras la tela blanca y delgada, los rayos de luz bañaron de un tono rojizo el pequeño habitáculo. Sólo había una mesa, donde descansaba un ordenador repleto de cableado y otros dispositivos. Ella estaba tumbada sobre una de las camillas que habían dispuesto, con el brazo colocado por encima sus ojos y la respiración tranquila. Tirado en un rincón de la habitación estaba el traje de combate que hacía sólo unas horas llevaba puesto, repleto de suciedad y sangre. Sheva le había dado una camiseta negra de algodón y unos pantalones cortos para que se pusiese cómoda y descansase; ella y Chris tuvieron que ponerse rápidamente en contacto con sus superiores e informar de la misión y todo lo que había sucedido. Chris le había prometido que regresaría pronto, incapaz de separarse de ella desde que habían bajado del helicóptero en una zona cercana al campamento.

El sonido de unos pasos apresurados y el roce de la puerta de tela de la tienda la sacó del sueño ligero en el que había caído. Incorporó medio cuerpo, apoyándose sobre los codos, y vio la figura de hombros anchos de Chris a contraluz. Se había desprendido de todas las armas, cartucheras y cinturones, aunque no se había molestado en ir a cambiarse las ropas repletas de tierra, arena y algunas gotas rojas. Alrededor de su cuello colgaba una toalla húmeda, y en la mano llevaba una taza de té frío.

—¿Has podido descansar? —preguntó mientras se acercaba hasta ella y tomaba asiento al pie de la camilla.

Jill bajó las piernas, que no llegaban del todo al suelo por la altura del camastro. Estiró los brazos.

—He dormido un poco —respondió, aceptando la taza que Chris le ofreció. Cuando dio el primer sorbo, el sabor fresco y a limón del té la reconfortó contra el aire cálido y viciado que se respiraba en toda la zona.

—Lo he arreglado todo para que podamos volver a Estados Unidos lo antes posible. También he pedido que manden a un médico para ti mientras tanto.

Jill esbozó una amplia sonrisa y le dio las gracias con voz lánguida. Los párpados le pesaban y sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido y adormilado. Dejó la taza sobre una pequeña mesita colocada justo a su lado y lanzó un suspiro.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo… aún no puedo creerlo —comentó, sin poder evitar sonreír una vez más; sin embargo, su expresión se turbó—. Chris, siento mucho lo que te hice. A ti, a Sheva… no quiero pensar en toda la gente a la que perjudiqué. Me siento culpa…

Antes de que pudiese terminar la oración, los brazos fuertes de Chris la rodearon por completo. Él hundió el rostro en su cuello y le acarició las hebras pálidas y suaves. Jill no podía verle la cara, pero le pareció que cada músculo del cuerpo de Chris estaba en tensión. Sintió sus dedos rozando su pelo, la calidez de su respiración sobre la piel. Jill le imitó y envolvió a Chris con sus extremidades delgadas, palpando con la palma de su mano la espalda del hombre. Cerró los ojos, experimentando una sensación de paz que creía haber olvidado. Entonces Chris le habló cerca del oído, casi como un susurro titubeante.

—Jill, nunca… nunca vuelvas a decir eso —le temblaba la voz, algo que sorprendió a la mujer. Ésta ladeó un poco el rostro, abriendo los ojos.

Chris retrocedió unos centímetros, aunque todavía la sujetaba por los hombros con manos trémulas. Había un brillo inusual en su mirada.

—No tienes la culpa de nada. De nada, Jill —tragó saliva—. Me salvaste la vida y por eso… —sin poder continuar, se llevó una mano al rostro y respiró profundamente, tratando de relajarse. Sin embargo, su voz parecía tomada, como si su organismo le impidiese hablar más—. Han sido tres años… No quiero ni pensar en lo que habrás tenido que pasar… —Los dedos que aún estaban apoyados en el hombro de Jill se agarraron con más fuerza—. Lo siento tanto, Jill. Soy yo el que tendría que pedir perdón, no tú.

—Chris… —susurró Jill, conmovida. Notaba el nudo que se formaba poco a poco en su garganta.

Su compañero volvió a abrazarla, con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez. Sus dedos se hundieron en el cabello rubio de Jill y su otro brazo la rodeó por completo.

Entonces lo escuchó. El gemido roto, el sollozo que precedía a las lágrimas. Jill sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. El vello de la nuca se le erizó. Separó los labios para tomar aire y obligó a Chris a que la encarase. Cuando éste se separó con lentitud de ella, lo que vio la impresionó más que cualquier otro momento en su vida.

Chris Redfield estaba allí, delante de ella, alto y fuerte como siempre lo había recordado. Pero su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y en sus ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas que nunca había llorado y que ahora bajaban despacio por sus mejillas. Jill se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca para intentar esconder su propio sollozo, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a caer de sus ojos también.

—Creía que te había perdido, Jill —dijo con toda la soltura que la voz entrecortada le permitía—. Cuando encontré aquella foto… incluso yo creía que me estaba aferrando a una locura. Todos me lo decían. Pero no quería pensar que de verdad te habías ido. Y… y ahora estás aquí —gimoteó, y tuvo que limpiarse los ojos antes de poder continuar.

Una oleada de sentimientos abrumó a Jill conforme escuchaba las palabras de Chris, conforme era testigo de sus lágrimas. En todos los años que se conocían, Jill no recordaba una sola ocasión en la que Chris Redfield hubiese llorado. Sin embargo, en ese instante estaba frente a ella, con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos acuosos. Veía su rostro de líneas rectas, tocado por una barba escasa, contraído por el llanto mudo, y sentía que lo único que deseaba era abrazarle y estar junto a él. La mezcla de ternura, tristeza y cariño que le provocaron las palabras de Chris era indescriptible. En cierto modo, le reconfortaba saber que ese hombre se había preocupado de ella incluso durante esos tres años en los que la creía muerta, incluso ahora que había regresado de las tinieblas y después de todo lo que había hecho.

Le estrechó con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo débil le permitió, como si fuese el primer y último abrazo. Jill hundió el rostro en el pecho de Chris, sin contener el llanto, mientras él la volvió a rodear como antes. Se quedaron allí de pie, callados, escuchando el sonido de sus propias respiraciones cada vez más calmadas. Jill levantó la cabeza y llevó sus dedos hasta el pelo revuelto de Chris. Él dirigió su mirada enrojecida hasta ella, agachando levemente la cabeza. Le acarició la mejilla, y Jill posó su mano sobre la de él.

—Gracias, Chris —dijo. Podía haberle dado las gracias por todo, por cada uno de los pequeños detalles; pero no fue necesario.

Chris agachó la cabeza hasta quedar a milímetros de ella, y entonces lo hizo. Dio el último empujón que necesitaba y sus labios encontraron los de Jill por primera vez. Sin embargo, a Jill le pareció algo natural. Nunca habían compartido un momento de intimidad tan cercano; pero Jill siempre lo había sabido, y Chris también. No necesitaban palabras, ni una declaración apasionada, nada de eso. Él tomo su rostro entre dedos ásperos, sin romper el beso en ningún momento. Jill le acercó más a sí, con los párpados cerrados y la sensación tibia de los labios de Chris sobre su boca.

Se separaron para tomar aire y Chris la apretó más entre sus brazos corpulentos.

—Volvamos a casa juntos, Jill —susurró a su oído. En otro contexto, aquella frase no había significado nada extraordinario. Pero Jill entendió lo que implicaba y se acomodó entre los brazos de Chris. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ya estoy en casa.

**-fin-**


End file.
